


it led me to a miracle (hey love)

by merryofsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Mingyu looks back from near the front of the group, a delighted smile on his face.“Jeonghannie-hyung’s kissing Woozi-hyung,” he announces.“What?” Hansol asks.“Someone put up mistletoe,” Seokmin explains. “Joshua-hyung is also kissing Woozi-hyung.”“Iwant to kiss Woozi,” Soonyoung gasps from beside Hansol.





	it led me to a miracle (hey love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).



> Merry Christmas (a few days late)!!! I wanted to write you something soft and cute and with lots of kisses, so I hope you like this! As always, thank you to tullycat for the beta.
> 
> Title from "Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber :D

Hansol doesn’t realize something unusual is happening until he hears a shriek, followed by the sound of a body hitting a wall. He’s at the back of the group, barely inside the front door of the dorm to begin with. 

“What’s going on?” Hasol asks, wondering if he should keep his shoes on. But he’s so tired and all he wants to do is crawl into bed. Whatever’s happening that’s causing the blockage in the doorway needs to resolve itself soon. 

Mingyu looks back from near the front of the group, a delighted smile on his face. 

“Jeonghannie-hyung’s kissing Woozi-hyung,” he announces. 

“What?” Hansol asks. 

“Someone put up mistletoe,” Seokmin explains. “Joshua-hyung is also kissing Woozi-hyung.”

“ _I_ want to kiss Woozi,” Soonyoung gasps from beside Hansol. He pushes his way through the group, ignores the complaints about his shoes still being on, and disappears around the corner. Hansol shakes his head with a grin as he strips out of his coat and scarf. 

“Get your germy face _away_ from me, Hosh,” comes Jihoon’s complaint. 

“We’re all gonna get the flu anyway,” Soonyoung replies. “Gimme that cheek.”

“Jesus,” Hansol mutters. There’s a sniff of disdain next to him and he jumps when he realizes Seungkwan brought up the rear behind him. 

Hansol suddenly realizes why mistletoe is a very, very bad thing. Seungkwan starts to talk to him but Hansol is already making a hasty retreat.

“I don’t want any of their slobbery kisses— Where’s the fire?” 

Hansol continues his panicked scramble away from Seungkwan and rounds the corner, socks slipping on the floor. 

“Just have to pee!”

He hurries past the commotion in the doorway to the kitchen, where it looks like everyone else is taking turns kissing Jihoon’s head. Hansol’s stomach rumbles pitifully as he leaves the kitchen behind, but there’s no way he’s getting stuck under the mistletoe, especially not with the chance that he might get stuck under it with Seungkwan. 

No fucking way.

*

The mistletoe is still there in the morning. 

It’s a silly tradition, and one that most of the other members are actually ignoring as they shuffle through the rooms during their morning routines. But it’s there for those who want to have fun. Hansol is not one of those people. He’s not one to shy away from affection or friendly kisses, but if he got caught under it with Seungkwan, he’d want much more than a friendly kiss. None of the other members can ever figure it out. 

Exactly one person knows about Hansol’s pathetic crush on Seungkwan, and that’s only because he caught Hansol looking at Seungkwan one second before Hansol got his moonstruck eyes under control. A secrecy pact was made that day, and Hansol knows that Joshua would never betray him.

He’s approaching the kitchen and hoping the coast is clear when the sound of yelling reaches him.

“Where’s my boyfriend?!” Seokmin demands. He’s standing under the mistletoe with his hands on his hips, yelling loud enough to wake the whole dorm. Hansol sighs. All he wants is some cereal. There’s a muffled thump elsewhere in the dorm, and then Soonyoung appears, hair in disarray and clothes rumpled. 

“Honey!”

“Darling!”

Soonyoung prances over to Seokmin and then twirls dramatically before throwing himself backwards into Seokmin’s arms. Seokmin catches him with practiced ease and dips Soonyoung at a somewhat dangerous angle. 

“I’m actually going to puke.” Minghao’s voice comes from somewhere in the living room. Hansol shuffles down the hall until he can see the disgusted look he knows is in place on Minghao’s face. He’s not disappointed, and even gets a pair of _good god, why do we have to live with these people_ eyes for good measure. Hansol folds his arms and props a shoulder in the doorway to watch the rest of the scene unfold. 

“I’ve missed you dearly,” Seokmin says dramatically. 

“I’ve missed you more,” Soonyoung replies. His face is steadily turning pink from the position and from trying to contain his giggles. 

Someone rests their chin lightly on Hansol’s shoulder and he startles. He can tell it’s Seungkwan by the scent of his face cream, and he does his best not to throw Seungkwan off in a fit of nerves. Instead, he puts all of his attention into the scene before him and tries to ignore how he can feel Seungkwan’s breath on his neck.

“He’s going to pass out, hyung,” Hansol points out helpfully. Seungkwan snorts and wraps his arms around Hansol’s waist from behind. 

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Seokmin singsongs without looking away from Soonyoung. He does pull him upright again, and Soonyoung sways as he regains his balance. Seokmin takes a dramatic step back and bows low over Soonyoung’s hand.

“What’re you—“ Soonyoung mumbles, embarrassment finally creeping into his voice. Seokmin ignores him and presses a soft kiss to the back of Soonyoung’s hand. This is when Soonyoung should giggle obnoxiously and pretend to faint, but all he does is make a soft sound. Seokmin looks up at him from his bow and then straightens suddenly, pressing Soonyoung to the wall and kissing him soundly. 

“No!” Minghao yells. Hansol pivots to vacate the room immediately, but Seungkwan doesn't move fast enough. Hansol smacks right into him and sends Seungkwan stumbling back a step. The only reason Seungkwan doesn’t fall over is because he tightens his grip on Hansol’s waist at the same time that Hansol grabs his arm to steady him. 

“Sorry,” Hansol mumbles. He’s glad he brushed his teeth right after waking up, because he’s way too close to Seungkwan right now. 

“Aren’t you going to get breakfast?” 

“With what appetite?” Minghao asks as he brushes by. Hansol laughs and moves to follow. Seungkwan lets him go, hands falling to his sides. 

“I’ll be fine,” Hansol says. “I’m gonna get ready for practice.” Seungkwan frowns, but lets him walk away without saying anything else. 

*

“Did you know mistletoe is poisonous?” 

Hansol keeps tapping his phone, focused on not running his character off the road to its death. When no one responds to Wonwoo’s fact, Hansol looks up to see that they’re the only two left on the couch. 

“What?” Hansol asks. “It is?”

“Well, to cats and dogs,” Wonwoo says. 

“We don’t have any dogs or cats,” Hansol says. “Plus, I’m like ninety percent sure that it’s fake. Where do you even buy real mistletoe?”

“A florist,” Wonwoo days. He’s too polite to tack on the _duh,_ but it’s implied in his tone. Hansol makes a face at him and goes back to his game. 

“I just think it’s bad luck,” Wonwoo continues. Hansol’s character dies again, and he puts his phone down with a sigh. He just wanted a little time during this break to play his game. It’s not really that much to ask. 

“Which part?” 

“Kissing under something poisonous,” Wonwoo says. “It seems like tempting fate, or something.” 

_What in the hell,_ Hansol thinks, but what he says is, “It’s not _real._ ”

“But it’s the _symbolism,_ ” Wonwoo stresses back, the light glinting off his glasses. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Seungkwan asks, dropping into the seat next to Hansol. 

“Nothing,” Hansol says, at the same time that Wonwoo says, “Kissing.”

“Oh?” Seungkwan says as Hansol glares at Wonwoo over his head. “Should I move couches?” 

“I’ll leave,” Wonwoo says, leaping up from the couch with more energy than he usually exhibits and heading off for the opposite side of the room. He approaches the group containing Junhui, Joshua, and Jihoon, which is an interesting and dangerous combination. Hansol narrows his eyes at them and gets four blinding grins before they all huddle together and start whispering.

“Here.” 

Hansol looks down as a breakfast bar is deposited in his lap. He blinks at it in confusion as Seungkwan tears his own open.

“Thanks,” Hansol says. “You didn’t have to.”

“You didn’t eat breakfast,” Seungkwan says. “You’ll pass out.” 

Hansol nudges Seungkwan’s arm in thanks again, noticing that Seungkwan didn’t move over to the free cushion once Wonwoo left. He hides his grin by shoving half the bar into his mouth in one go. 

“Disgusting,” Seungkwan remarks as he watches Hansol struggle to chew. “I hope you choke.”

Hansol grins as much as he’s able around the granola, and Seungkwan makes a face that’s half disgusted, half fond before putting his hand on Hansol’s cheek and shoving him away. 

“So disgusting,” Seungkwan complains. “Seriously.” 

*

“I’m hungry,” Hansol whines. The breakfast bar was a long time ago.

Soonyoung sighs. “Me too.” 

Hansol rolls on his side and pouts in Soonyoung’s direction. Soonyoung’s practically buried in his blankets, hood pulled up tight and phone close to his face. 

“Did you want to go somewhere?” Soonyoung asks, not really sounding like he wants to get up and go anywhere. 

“No, it’s gross outside,” Hansol replies. It’s been raining all day, and Hansol doesn’t want to walk around in it, even for the quick run from the dorm to a taxi. Just thinking about bundling up to go out is exhausting. 

The door to their room opens and Chan walks in, snacks in hand. 

“Did you read my mind?” Hansol asks. He puts out his hands and makes a grabby motion. “Gimme.”

“No,” Chan replies, as rude as ever. He picks his way through the clothes littering the floor and climbs onto Soonyoung’s bed, arranging himself with his back is against the wall and his legs draped over Soonyoung’s shins. 

“Please,” Hansol pouts. 

“There are more in the kitchen.”

Hansol frowns. “Who’s in the kitchen?”

“Seungkwan-hyung and Dokyeom-hyung,” Chan replies. He digs around in the bag and then side-eyes Soonyoung, who has opened his mouth wordlessly and seems to be waiting for something. Chan gives in and places a chip in Soonyoung’s waiting mouth. Hansol scowls at him. 

“I’ll just die I guess,” Hansol says mournfully. There’s movement outside the door that Chan left open, and Hansol calls out, “Hyung!” hopefully. He’s not sure which one it is, but he rejoices when Joshua’s head pops back around the doorframe. 

“What’s up?”

“Are you going to the kitchen?” Hansol asks. Joshua never leaves him hanging when he’s hungry. 

“...yes,” Joshua says. 

“Can you—“

“Can’t!” Joshua says, disappearing quickly. “Gotta go!”

“You didn’t even hear what I was going to ask!” Hansol yells, but Joshua is already gone. Hansol tugs a pillow over his face and groans in frustration. 

“You’re all dead to me,” Hansol grumbles. 

“I’ll just leave then?” 

Hansol whips the pillow away at the sound of Seungkwan’s voice. He’s standing in the doorway of the room with a bowl of something steaming. Hansol eyes it hopefully and Seungkwan smirks as he walks all the way into the room.

“For me?” Hansol asks, dragging himself into a seated position and reaching for the bowl already. Seungkwan lets him take it. 

“I could hear you complaining all the way from the kitchen,” Seungkwan says. 

“Liar,” Hansol grumbles. He hugs the bowl to his chest for a second before taking the first bite. It’s delicious, and not only because he’s starving and Seungkwan made it for him.

Soonyoung makes a sad sound from his bed and Seungkwan snorts and looks between the three of them. 

“You’re all so lazy,” Seungkwan says. “It’s unbelievable.”

Hansol blinks up at him, trying to feign innocence, and Seungkwan scoffs at him before heading for the door again, kicking clothes out of his way as he goes. 

“Thank you!” Hansol calls after him. Seungkwan ignores him, but Hansol sees the curve of his smile as he pulls the door shut behind him. Hansol smiles into his bowl. 

“Jeez,” Chan mutters. 

Hansol flips him off and goes back to eating. 

*

The coast is clear when Hansol wants a midnight snack. 

He wakes up sweaty and hungry and he's disoriented enough that he doesn’t remember the mistletoe until he’s already digging through the fridge. He freezes up in panic before remembering that no one else is awake. Hansol wouldn’t even really care if he got stuck under there with any of the rest them. 

Just not Seungkwan. 

Stomach sated, he lies down on the bed in the corner of the living room that Wonwoo usually inhabits and starts to mess around on his phone when he hears the quiet rumble of voices approaching. He raises his head to greet whoever it is and waves, but they don’t see him. Seungcheol’s saying something about sore muscles and pudding and Jeonghan putters along behind him, tugging at the back of drawn up hood so it sticks out weird and making exaggerated sympathetic noises. 

Jeonghan tugs on Seungcheol’s hood until it chokes him, and Seungcheol’s socks slide on the floor as he loses his balance. He would’ve fallen to the floor if Jeonghan hadn’t been there to catch him. He turns to glare at Jeonghan and starts to complain, but glances up and falls quiet. 

“Ah,” Jeonghan says, following Seungcheol’s gaze. “Mistletoe is stupid.”

Hansol thinks that’s rich coming from someone who gleefully started the, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” chant when Wonwoo and Mingyu got caught under it earlier in the day.

“What— you _don’t_ want to kiss me?” Seungcheol asks. It takes Hansol a second to realize what he’s heard, and he freezes. He doesn’t think he’s meant to be hearing this.

“No,” Jeonghan replies. 

“Fine,” Seungcheol says, going to step away. He can’t go far with the grip Jeonghan has around his waist though. He gives Jeonghan an unimpressed look. 

“You’re giving up that easily?” Jeonghan asks. 

“I’m not going to beg,” Seungcheol replies. 

“Fine,” Jeonghan says. “Kiss me.”

Seungcheol turns bashful all of a sudden, ducking his head and avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes. Jeonghan follows Seungcheol’s head with his own, trying to make eye contact and pursing his lips. 

“So shy,” Jeonghan murmurs. 

“Jeez,” Seungcheol mutters, and then swoops in to press a kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek. Hansol closes his eyes, because he really shouldn’t be seeing this. 

Up until now, Hansol was like, ninety percent sure his two oldest hyungs were a thing, but they’ve never said anything. Not like Seokmin and Soonyoung who announced it to everyone the first chance they got. Hansol doesn’t know if it’s because they hate PDA or if they’re trying not to confirm anything for the sake of the group dynamics, but they’ve chosen not to say anything and everyone respects their privacy and doesn’t speculate. 

Now, Hansol’s one hundred percent sure they’re a thing, and one hundred and _ten_ percent sure he wasn’t supposed to witness any of this. 

“Oh f—“ Seungcheol mutters. “Was he there the whole time?”

“He’s asleep,” Jeonghan replies. Hansol hears the rustle of footsteps as someone approaches, and then a blanket is dragged over him. There’s a light tap on his cheek and Hansol cracks his eyes open to see Jeonghan looking down at him in amusement. Hansol scrunches up his nose in apology and Jeonghan winks. 

“Let’s go to bed, Cheol-ah,” Jeonghan says, walking back to Seungcheol and reaching for his hand. 

“My pudding,” Seungcheol pouts, his implicit trust in Jeonghan allowing the stressful moment to pass.

“You can have pudding for breakfast.”

Seungcheol’s grumbles follow him all the way out of the living room, and Hansol turns his face into the pillow and laughs. 

*

“Excuse me!” 

Hansol’s head jerks in the direction of Junhui’s voice, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the screen in front of him. He’s busy destroying Seungcheol in Mario Kart, and he can’t be distracted. 

“I said, _excuse_ me!” Junhui repeats. Hansol chances a look around, and sees at least three other members hanging around in the living room before snapping his gaze back to the screen, just in time for Seungcheol to red shell him. He lets a curse slip out in English, and Seungcheol snickers beside him. 

“Can somebody please pay attention to Junnie?” Seungcheol says. 

“Yes, hello,” Junhui says. “I’m in need of attention.”

There’s a very distinct Minghao-snort from behind them, and Hansol grins. The silence continues for a long minute before Mingyu breaks first, his need to be helpful overpowering his commitment to the joke. 

“What do you need, hyung?”

“Someone needs to come over here,” Junhui replies. “Right now.”

There’s the rustle of movement. “Are you...okay?” 

“No,” Junhui pouts. “I’ve been standing here for ten minutes and no one has come over.”

Hansol looks again, and sure enough, Junhui is standing under that damned mistletoe. 

Mingyu snorts, which sets everyone else off.

“This isn’t funny!” Junhui yells over the commotion. “Somebody needs to kiss me right now!”

There’s more laughter and then Minghao goes, “Holy shit, would you _shut up,_ ” and then there’s a squeak, and then silence. Seungcheol turns to look first, and then when he lets his character drive off the road, Hansol turns to look too. 

Minghao is kissing Junhui. A real kiss. He’s got Junhui’s chin gripped in his hand, his sketchbook dangling from the other hand as if this is just something he’s doing in between his other tasks. As if it isn’t a big fucking deal. 

Minghao steps back and releases Junhui’s chin. It takes Junhui a second to open his eyes, and he looks very far away when he finally does.

“Happy?” Minghao asks. “Jesus.” He walks out of the room, muttering in Mandarin under his breath, and the entire room watches him go with wide eyes. His ears are so red that Hansol can see it even from this distance. 

The Mario Kart music is still playing, the video that Mingyu and Chan were watching autoplays to a new one, but everyone in the room stares from where Minghao just disappeared, to Junhui, still standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Um,” Seungcheol says, breaking the silence. Junhui snaps back to himself and puts his hands to his red cheeks. 

“I have...to go,” he mumbles. He walks quickly to the front door and shoves his feet in some shoes before disappearing out the door. 

Seungcheol scrambles to follow him, grabbing two jackets on the way since Junhui left in just a t-shirt, and the door closes loudly behind him. Mingyu heads in the other direction to follow Minghao, and Chan and Hansol are left to sit silently in the living room, blinking at each other in shock.

“Nope,” Hansol finally says. He gets up and retreats to the safety of his room. 

*

Chan gets sandwiched between Seokmin and Seungkwan, glares up at the poisonous plant, and mutters, “Who put this up anyway?”

It’s only a split second, but Hansol sees it. He doesn’t even know why he looks up. He’s been on the couch all afternoon, Soonyoung’s legs slung across his lap and playing a game on his phone, but he does. 

Joshua looks over at Chan, smiles so briefly that it’s more of a twitch, and then goes back to strumming his guitar. Hansol stands up immediately, and the suddenness of the action and Soonyoung’s yelp as he gets flung to the floor draws everyone’s attention to him. 

“Vernon?” 

Hansol glares at Joshua and stalks out of the room. He doesn’t get far before Joshua is chasing after him, but instead of tugging him to a stop, he wraps his hand around Hansol’s and brings him to his room. 

“What’s the deal, huh?” Hansol starts, tugging away from Joshua and wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Vernon, I—“ he frowns and then abruptly switches to English. “I’m sorry, man.”

Hansol blinks in confusion at the switch and then Joshua says, “They’re eavesdropping.”

“I guess I was kind of dramatic,” Hansol mutters. 

“Just a little bit,” Joshua says with a grin. 

“But what gives?” Hansol asks. “You said you wouldn’t tell anybody.”

“And did I?” Joshua asks. Hansol kind of wants to punch the smug look on his face. 

“You tried to set me up for failure!” 

“Or, did I set you up for success?”

There’s a sharp knock on the door.

“What’s happening in there?” Seungkwan’s voice filters through. Hansol makes distressed eyes at Joshua who covers his mouth to muffle a laugh. It’s always Seungkwan. “Are you killing him?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t push it,” Hansol mutters, reaching for the door handle. 

“I’m sorry,” Joshua says, and at least he looks it. “It was just for fun, and I thought it might give you a chance to do something, instead of just being sad about it.”

“I’m not sad,” Hansol says to the door. He can’t say the lie directly to Joshua’s face. 

“You don’t see your face sometimes,” Joshua says quietly. 

Hansol bites his lip and opens the door without answering. Seungkwan’s right outside the door, and he looks at Hansol’s face before flicking his gaze over Hansol’s shoulder to look at Joshua. He actually glares at Joshua, which he usually reserves for when he’s been really wronged during a game. He moves back as Hansol steps into the hall, and doesn’t say anything until Hansol closes the door quietly behind him.

“Are you okay?” Seungkwan asks. “It’s not like you to be so...emotional.” 

Hansol sighs. “Yeah, I just...forgot I had something to talk about with Joshua-hyung. A performance thing.”

Seungkwan frowns. “If you’re going to lie to me, at least make it believable.”

Hansol tries to defend himself, but Seungkwan’s already walking away, shoulders stiff. Hansol watches him go and wonders where all of his courage went. 

*

Hansol creeps toward the kitchen, intent on removing the mistletoe. It’s past midnight, everyone is asleep, there’s no one anywhere in the living room or the hallways. Hansol will burn the mistletoe, go back to sleep, and they can all move on with their lives.

He realizes the plan won’t work when he sees the light spilling out of the kitchen. He rolls his eyes toward the ceiling and turns to go back the way he came. Maybe if he comes back in another hour the coast will be clear. He’s tempted to just do it now anyway, and swear the other member in there to secrecy, but it’s not worth the hassle. No one can know. 

A curse followed by the sound of shattering glass stops him in his tracks. 

“Of course,” he hears Seungkwan mutter. “God, what a mess.” 

Hansol’s feet carry him toward the kitchen to see Seungkwan crouched on the floor by the sink, glass shards and water spread in an arc around him. His feet are bare, and Hansol lets out an involuntary noise of distress. 

“I got it,” Hansol says, steppinging as close as he dares and reaching for Seungkwan’s arm to tug him up. Hansol is wearing slippers at least. Seungkwan blinks owlishly at Hansol as he lets himself be tugged upward. 

“You’re awake?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Hansol replies. It’s the truth. He was upset about his semi-arguments with Joshua and Seungkwan, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the mistletoe.

“Just—sit on the counter,” Hansol says. Seungkwan lets himself be manhandled backward, though if he wanted he could put up resistance. He levers himself up with only the strength of his arms and Hansol’s steadying hands on his front to make sure he doesn’t tip forward. Hansol’s distracted by the flex of Seungkwan’s forearms and his knees brushing Hansol’s sides. He doesn’t realize how close Seungkwan’s face is until he speaks.

“Thanks,” Seungkwan murmurs, his breath wafting over Hansol’s ear. A rush of warmth travels from Hansol’s ear, down his neck, and all the way to the base of his spine. He steps back hurriedly, and then does an odd jump to avoid the glass. He can feel Seungkwan’s gaze on him as he moves around the kitchen clear up the mess, but he stays silent as Hansol works. It’s unusual enough that Hansol keeps glancing at him as he cleans, only to be met by an amused smirk each time. 

The back of his neck is prickling from the constant attention, and he tries to hurry while still making sure he gets every shard of glass. He dumps the dustpan in the trash and then mops the floor one last time before eyeing Seungkwan. 

“It should be okay, but be really careful,” he says, tying the trash bag to take out. He doesn’t really trust the other members not to hurt themselves on it, since they like to shove the trash further down rather than just taking it out. 

Seungkwan nods and slides down, gingerly stepping until he’s out of the kitchen. Hansol hoists the trash bag and follows. Seungkwan freezes in the doorway and looks up, and Hansol bumps into his back gently before looking up too. 

“Oh,” Hansol says, looking up at the mistletoe. Seungkwan turns to face him, an indecipherable look on his face. It’s one of those smiles where Hansol can’t tell if he’s amused or in pain. 

Hansol’s not sure what to do or say. It’d be so easy to lean forward and kiss Seungkwan, like he’s wanted to do for months. If Seungkwan reacts poorly Hansol can blame it on the mistletoe and disappear to die of embarrassment somewhere else. It’d be so easy, so why can’t Hansol just do it?

Seungkwan must misinterpret his nervousness for reluctance, because he smiles the fakest smile Hansol has ever seen cross his face. 

“It’s fine,” Seungkwan says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Wait.” Hansol grabs Seungkwan’s wrist and keeps him close. “Just let me…”

Seungkwan tilts his head and considers Hansol. “If you’re trying to work up the courage to kiss me, can you at least drop the trash before you do it?” 

Hansol laughs, louder than he should be when it’s this late, and places the trash bag on the ground and out of the way. 

“What is it?” Seungkwan asks quietly, when Hansol can only look at their feet. 

“I’m nervous,” Hansol mutters. He almost wishes Seungkwan can’t hear him, but he does. He makes a soft sound and steps even closer to Hansol, tugging him closer where Hansol still has a grip on his wrist.

“It’s just me,” Seungkwan says, taking Hansol’s other hand too. “You don’t have to be nervous.”

Hansol looks up at him and smiles. Seungkwan is already smiling back, but it fades as Hansol finally leans in. His eyes slide shut as he gets closer, and even though Seungkwan seems prepared for it, he lets out huff of surprise as Hansol kisses him. His grip on Hansol’s hand turns deathly tight, and that show of nerves from Seungkwan eases some of the butterflies still fluttering in Hansol’s stomach. 

They part gently and Hansol’s lips are tingling as he thinks of something to say. All he can come up with is, “Did you know mistletoe is poisonous?” 

“We just kissed for the first time and that’s all you can say?” Seungkwan sighs. “I don’t know what I expected. Why do I like you so much?”

He’s muttering as he breaks away from Hansol and heads down the hall. Hansol bites his lip to keep his laughter in and chases after him, heart soaring in his chest as he reaches for Seungkwan’s hand and Seungkwan laces their fingers together without pausing in his complaints. 

Hansol leaves the mistletoe up.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My twitter!](https://twitter.com/guccitaeg)


End file.
